I'll Be Here For You
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Tsuna has just accepted the official position of Vongola Decimo yesterday and is walking to his new office with his guardians. After having an emotional night the same day he became Vongola Decimo, the new boss soon finds out more unwelcomed news. Its a bit sappy, but hope its alright. Its something I can see actually happening between them though.


I'll be here for you

**Another KHR one-shot. Tsuna has just accepted the official position of Vongola Decimo yesterday and is walking to his new office with his guardians. After having an emotional night the same day he became Vongola Decimo, the new boss soon finds out more unwelcomed news. Just a little sappy story I thought of~.**

**Like always I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if so most people would not like me for procrastinating and not updating weekly like most authors do (...again...I'M SO SORRY!)**

_Italics: thoughts_

**Bold: flashback**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Tsuna sighed for the millionth time as he continued walking through the halls, earning a sympathetic look from his guardians by his side, Reborn on the other hand sent a glare at the young brunette. "Quit sighing Dame-Tsuna, it's getting on my last nerve!"

Wincing Tsuna looked over at Reborn and frowned, "But Reborn I don't want to be Vongola Decimo!"

Sending a glare at his student, Reborn let out a warning growl before lecturing, "Forget it Dame-Tsuna it's too late. Besides you already accepted the position yesterday, so you can't use that as an excuse anymore. Quit your belly-aching and starting acting like a Mafia Boss."

Tsuna blanched at the reminder and pouted. Closing his eyes, he turned away from his home-tutor- feeling even more upset. Though it was true he had finally officially accepted being the Vongola Decimo and was instantly sent to the inheritance ceremony where he was officially deemed as Sawada Tsunayoshi the new Vongola leader. Today was Tsuna's first day as Vongola Decimo and he hated every second of it. Though last night was probably the roughest night he had ever had as his ultimate decision began taking its toll on him.

* * *

***Flashback to last night.* Rolling over in bed again, Tsuna felt himself shiver. **_**It's decided. I'm now Vongola Decimo, the leader of the most powerful Mafia group… I'm the leader of the most powerful Mafia group, me, No-Good Tsuna. **_**Tsuna felt his chest constrict and quickly took an intake of breath which did not fully reach his lungs- only causing him to become more panicked. **_**No, this can't be real. I feel like I'm going crazy- I'm going to become a criminal, a killer. I…I already am…I accepted it, I…**_** Tsuna felt his head spin, his vision blurred as he forgot how to breathe. Panic was slowly consuming him, fear creeping up his back. He was losing control and he knew it. His sanity was fighting and losing. Tsuna thought for certain his insanity would win when, "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, Tsuna jerked roughly in surprise. However his vision became a bit clearer, though panic was still overwhelming him.**

"**You might want to come and check on Tsunayoshi-kun lapdogs, I believe he is having a panic attack." A string of colorful curses was suddenly heard, most likely Hayato.**

**Tsuna felt a cool hand touch his forehead and physically flinched before hearing, "Tsuna, it's alright. It's just me." Although quieter, Tsuna also heard Hayato grumble about Juudaime not wanting to see the baseball idiot. Careful so not as to hit Takeshi who was right beside him, Tsuna rolled over on his side and blinked in surprise as he saw every one of his guardians (even Mukuro and Kyoya) looking over at him with a mixture of worry and understanding. Takeshi smiled lightly at Tsuna and tilted his head curiously, "Tsuna, are you okay?" Instantly Tsuna opened his mouth ready to say he was perfectly fine and that everything was okay, when he froze. Realization dawned on Tsuna as he looked at the faces of his most trusted people- there was absolutely no reason to lie to them because he could trust and count on them for anything. He could feel himself breaking as he looked at the worried face of Takeshi, and suddenly like a broken dam tears began flowing. He shook his head vigorously as the tears began pouring out. All of his guardians froze in shock, stopping their arguments from over Takeshi's shoulder and their faces twisted into a form of pain as their sky began to cry out. Takeshi's eyes softened before pulling Tsuna out of his bed into an embrace.**

**Quietly he hushed Tsuna, gently rocking him back and forth while telling him everything would be alright. However each time Takeshi whispered it would be alright to Tsuna, an invisible knife would go straight into each guardian's heart- knowing it was a lie, a painful trick. Each and every one of them knew that from now it wouldn't be alright, it wasn't going to be fine. The pure boy sobbing in Takeshi's arms would be tainted within the dark side of the mafia and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Gokudera closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, allowing his fingernails to sink into his skin- feeling like a complete failure as the right hand man to his Juudaime. Ryohei, for once, was completely quiet and continued zoning out as he stared down at the ground- his eyes lost in emptiness. Chrome wrapped her arms around herself in comfort, and let several tears of her own slide down her cheeks. Lambo stood quietly by the door, knowing his Tsuna-nii would be forced into the dark world he had been born into and silently wished there was something more he could do for Tsuna- even if he was just a kid. Mukuro silently watched Tsuna from over Takeshi's shoulder and grinded his teeth together- feeling every ounce of hate for the Mafia rise within his heart again. Kyoya stood in a corner, watching the whole scene quietly before closing his eyes in thought, already knowing what needed to be said but still wanting Tsunayoshi to express the feelings he had held inside for so long. Takeshi could only wince at every sob Tsuna expressed, feeling disgust within himself for not being able to make his best friend's tears and sobs end- thinking of himself as a failure of a friend. It went on like that for ten minutes, twenty minutes, at one point everyone was certain it had at least been an hour until the whole room was hushed without Tsunayoshi's sobs.**

**Sighing and breaking the silence, Kyoya stood up and walked over to see if Tsuna was even awake still. He was surprised when two doe brown eyes peeked out of Takeshi's shirt. He raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly at the brunette's reddened face and moist eyes, but still noted a hint of relief on Tsunayoshi's face. Still raising an eyebrow, Kyoya asked, "Feel better?"**

**A growl sounded from Hayato who was behind him, "You-!"**

**A light chuckle sounded from the brunette, silencing the other guardians. Smiling lightly at his Family, Tsuna said in a small voice, "Yes, I think I do feel better. Thank you everyone."**

**The other guardians looked at Tsunayoshi with sad eyes, though slightly relieved to hear their sky was alright. Kyoya bent down to be on Tsunayoshi's level and brought Tsuna's face to look at his own- ignoring the indignant yells come from a certain storm guardian, "Never forget to let everything out Tsunayoshi. I'll be here for you."**

**As an instant reaction the whole room growled at Kyoya's words except for Takeshi who gave a light laugh, "Mah mah, Tsuna." Gaining Tsuna's attention, the rain guardian continued, "I think what Hibari-sempai meant was that we'll all be here for you. Neh?" Tsuna couldn't help the smile that came across his face and tried not to laugh at all his guardians who were protesting against Kyoya (taking all the credit) who simply let out an "Hn." Looking back at his rain guardian, Tsuna smiled and gave a light nod- feeling much better than he had earlier.**

* * *

_Last night might've been the roughest night I ever had, but it was also one of my best. I'm still absolutely terrified that I'm officially Vongola Decimo, but at the very least I won't be alone… _They continued making their way through the halls, and Tsuna had to admit he was impressed. The walls were painted red- looking like a sort of royal red, though he doubted that was what it was supposed to signify. There were several chandeliers hanging from the roof, making Tsuna feel even more out of place. The floor was a brighter red with gold wave patterns embedded into it- looking closer Tsuna noted the tiny clams and rainbow marks within the waves as Tsuna dully noted it was the trin-sette.

Continuing forward, Tsuna fidgeted as the multiple butlers and maids continuously bowed as he passed them; it took all of his will power not to groan, knowing Reborn would jump on him if he did. Still Tsuna couldn't help but feel completely out of place after being either bullied or ignored all his life to being the boss (an all powerful boss) of the largest and most powerful family in the mafia.

Forgetting to not zone out and to pay attention, Tsuna jumped several feet in the air when Reborn snapped at him. Quickly taking in his surroundings, Tsuna stared in awe at the huge oak doors which towered over him. Tsuna gulped already knowing what these doors opened up to, but even so as two butlers opened the doors Reborn introduced, "Welcome to your office Dame-Tsuna, Vongola Decimo."

* * *

Tsuna looked nervously at the desk, HIS desk, feeling as though he were trespassing. Reborn, however, leapt atop the desk carelessly making Tsuna gape just slightly at him. "This, Dame-Tsuna, is where you will work at; your paper sanctuary so to speak. From behind this desk, you will organize your paper work, go through famiglia requests, and hand out your missions to your guardians. Now-"

"Missions?" Everyone looked over at a confused Takeshi who tilted his head curiously. "What missions?" Everyone also looked at Reborn, curious of the missions he was talking about as well.

Reborn let out an exhausted sigh making Tsuna twitch in slight annoyance before explaining, "While there will be a lot, I repeat A LOT, of requests being sent in to Tsuna- who is now Vongola Decimo." Tsuna twitched at the blunt reminder, "However, Dame-Tsuna is not allowed to actually answer these requests in person as it would be dangerous sending out the most powerful mafia leader out every time some minor group wants to cry over a squabble they had with someone else, not to mention worthless for Tsuna to take care of a bunch of crybabies' problems and boo-boos." Tsuna couldn't help himself as he gaped at his tutor, _he does know he's talking about Mafia groups right?_ Reborn gave a small shrug continuing, "Still these matters need to be resolved. Oh, and I do know I'm talking about mafia groups Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna gulped and nodded hesitantly at his tutor's freakish mind-reading skills. "Anyways, that's where you guys come in. Because Tsuna isn't allowed to go off and do any of these requests, all of you will be going around the world taking care of them. It's actually sort of a fun task- just like being a traveler except with constant fighting and annoying conferences."

All of the guardians (with the exception of Kyoya and Mukuro) nodded their heads slightly understanding what it meant, Tsuna however seemed to freeze as a thought entered his head, "Does…does that mean we won't get to see each very often?" Everyone froze on the spot, understanding Tsuna's question. If there were so many requests going in, they were more likely to never have much vacation time. They all watched as Reborn nodded his head slightly grimly.

"They can still take short breaks in between but not for very long. And Gokudera will most likely be here a lot more since he is your right-hand man. But for the most part, yes, as guardians they have to deal with each and every request properly." Tsuna gulped and looked down quietly, a little uncertain of what to say in return. His guardians nodded their heads without a word, and Tsuna could feel worry come over him instantly. _Not only will I not be able to be comforted by them, but I won't be able to watch them and protect them like I wanted to whenever we want. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…_

Reborn sighed again, gaining their attention, "Speaking of which, you guys have about ten minutes before you need to get started. Sorry for the sudden start, but the moment Tsuna agreed to the inheritance ceremony Nono threw all his papers in the air and went straight to partying- I mean preparing for Tsuna's acceptance. In other words, there are a lot of requests which have been pending for a while. Tsuna," said-brunette eyed Reborn carefully, "the missions are right on the table. Go through them and hand them out to your guardians when you guys are ready to begin. I'll wait outside." With that Reborn leapt back off the table and headed to the door. Before leaving, the infant turned around and watched them slightly saddened before completely exiting and closing the door behind them.

Silence overtook the eight teenagers as words flowed within their minds, yet could not escape from their lips. Tsuna gulped again and looked at each one of his guardians quietly watching as they processed this new information. He could already see slight uncertainty entering their faces, but at the same time he could see determination as well. Upon reaching Kyoya's face, he blinked in surprise as the prefect jerked his head towards the mission list. Getting the idea, Tsuna walked over and began looking them over slightly. "Unresolved conflict between the Xilian famiglia and the Borge famiglia," "Help needed to chase off enemy famiglia," "Need intellect from the Resse famiglia," etc. etc. Tsuna sighed, not knowing what his guardians' preferences would be like. He looked hopelessly up at Kyoya who growled before going over and yanking the paper out of his boss's hands. Grumbling slightly, he handed the papers out to the other guardians. Though still stunned they accepted them and read them over quietly.

Just as Kyoya finished, the said-prefect turned and was about to leave when Takeshi's voice split through the silence, "I guess we finally did it then huh?" Seven blank stares were directed towards the former baseball star in confusion as he explained, "We've gone through so much to get here, and now we are. We should be happy that we've finally made it, not depressed…" Everyone looked down sadly and nodded, though they had indeed finally become the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia- it felt wrong; splitting apart to the point of barely seeing each other from time to time.

Suddenly Tsuna's nose scrunched up as he frowned, "But that's wrong Takeshi." Tsuna watched as all of their eyes moved from the floor to him before continuing, "We were never aiming to reach this spot. Each and every day we fought was to continue living together- to stay alive and be able to watch the fireworks year after year. I…I always told Reborn I would never wanted to become Vongola Decimo, and even right now in my own way I still wish that I didn't accept the position. I'd rather not being involved in this business filled with the darkest of secrets but… but at the same time, I don't regret becoming the Vongola Decimo because I don't regret meeting you guys. I love each and every one of you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you guys. Maybe we are destined to be trapped by this world, but at least we are trapped together- and I wouldn't change it for anything." The guardians couldn't help but smile at their beloved boss's words and they listened patiently as he continued, "I want each and every one of you to promise me something right here and right now: No matter what happens, your mission is not to successfully complete the objective on the papers you receive but to strive to continue living and protect each other- to continue coming back home each and every day so that we can see the fireworks each and every year. Understood?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he watched all of his guardians line up before him and kneel down on one knee before answering, "Hai, we understand Boss- we each promise to come back home safely every day and watch the fireworks together as a family."

Tsuna smiled and nodded as he watched relief enter each of his guardians' faces. Tsuna continued to watch as his guardians began moving towards the door before opening his mouth and stopping them in their tracks as he called out, "And everyone," they all turned to face the as a beautiful smile placed itself onto the young boss's face before continuing, "don't forget that no matter what happens this is your home, and I'll always be waiting for you. No matter what happens…I'll be here for you…"

**So its a bit sappy, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. I just sort of imagined that when they did finally accept into their positions into the Vongola family, they would be a bit depressed on being more separated from each other than usual but are still constantly there for each other. So this is just sort of a little scene I can see taking place. Hope it was alright and everyone enjoyed reading it. Please leave a comment saying what you think it, because it means a lot to me and would help a lot for future stories too! Thanks! Until next time!**


End file.
